<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grimm Family Holiday Planning Meeting by grimmswan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396611">Grimm Family Holiday Planning Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan'>grimmswan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seasons of The Family Grimm [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grimm (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post-Canon, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a grimm has a blutbad and a hexenbiest in his life who are obsessed with the holidays, he must deal with Holiday planning meetings being held in September.<br/>This is a one shot and can be read alone or tied in with other stories that I've written about post canon Grimm. Like many of my other post canon Grimm stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seasons of The Family Grimm [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grimm Family Holiday Planning Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first week of September that Adalind and Monroe called a family meeting. With the group “Family'' meant Nick and Adalind’s broad, Monroe and Rosalee’s as well as included Trubel, Wu, and Hank.<br/>
“Is there a problem with a wesen?” Trubel asked.<br/>
“There’s going to be a problem with two wesen if we don’t get a schedule and organized. The Holidays are coming up fast and there is a lot to be done.”<br/>
“Holidays?” Wu said with confusion. “It’s only September, we still have months.”<br/>
“Some people take Halloween very seriously.” Nick said quickly to bypass the outburst that was getting ready to erupt from his hexenbiest wife and his blutbad friend. He knew how important the next few months would be to both of them. It seemed some members of the group had forgotten about that obsession with the upcoming festivities.<br/>
Further proof of their obsession was the massive chart they revealed to the rest of the group.<br/>
“As you can clearly see, we don’t have much time before we need to have all of our Halloween decorations up and our costumes ready. Adalind and I are each doing a Halloween party. Mine will be first and be more casual.”<br/>
“While mine will be very formal and elegant.” Adalind picked from Monroe’s explanation.<br/>
“Somebody check to see if those two are related in some way. I swear they must have been separated at birth.” Wu mumbled.<br/>
“Already checked.” Nick deadpanned.<br/>
Ignoring the side conversation, Monroe continued, “Adalind is kind enough to be hosting Thanksgiving dinner again this year.”<br/>
“Apparently it’s not my home during the holidays.” Nick cut in.<br/>
Once again choosing to ignore the grimm, Monroe continued. “But December will be filled with Holiday parties for all of us. Including an ugly sweater party as well as a few elegant ones, which will all end with New Years, so not only decorations, but the proper style of clothing for each event is needed.”<br/>
“If anyone needs help with costumes or finding the right outfit for each party, please don’t hesitate to ask me.” Adalind offered politely.<br/>
“You all know how talented my wife is at dressing people.” Nick said with a smirk.<br/>
“We know. You went from laid back and casual to GQ model a few weeks after the two of you moved in together.” Wu said.<br/>
“Oh, so that was Adalind who was responsible for your wardrobe.” Trubel said. “I wondered. I thought maybe you were trying to impress her or something.”<br/>
“No, he did that by just being him.” Adalind smiled lovingly at Nick.<br/>
“Before Nick and Adalind make another grimm baby, we need to come to an agreement on a plan for each holiday event. I don’t know if the police precinct will be having a Halloween party, but I do know they plan to have a Christmas party, and I think it would be best if there were different clothes worn for each occasion.” Monroe announced.<br/>
“There are too many pranks that get pulled during October, and they increase the closer you get to Halloween. Every unit will be too busy being on the lookout of mischief makers to have the time to have a party.” Hank explained. “Christmas is different. Thefts increase but they are targeted around shopping areas. Thieves break into cars for items left in there by shoppers who have gone to get more things in another store. No one targets an empty parking lot, so we’ll have the ability to celebrate, even though we’ll still be pretty busy.”<br/>
“Exactly, you will be very busy during the months of October through December, which is why it is important to have all of your outfits planned now, instead of waiting till the last minute.”<br/>
“And we can’t just wear the costumes we had on last year?” Nick said, keeping a straight face, knowing full well what the answer would be.<br/>
Sure enough, “No” was practically shouted by the blutbad and the hexenbiest giving the presentation.<br/>
At her husband’s grin, Adalind warned, “Behave yourself or there are a few costumes of mine you won’t get to see till next year.”<br/>
“Yes, mam.” Nick replied with mock obedience.<br/>
The rest of the group groaned at the antics.<br/>
Monroe cleared his throat. “If we can get back to the matter at hand, please. Even as we speak, time is running out to get everything done.”<br/>
“Honey, I’m sure everyone will make sure to have their costumes ready for the parties. And unless you and Adalind have changed your minds about insisting that no one needs to bring anything to any of the parties, all anyone has to worry about is ensuring their outfits are clean and ready to wear. And maybe take the time to help decorate, if need be.” Rosalee explained to her husband.<br/>
“You guys are stressing yourselves out over things that are easily handled.” Nick continues where Rosalee left off. “If we can come up with a way to save Adalind and the kids from blackclaw as well as remove Sean Renard as mayor, we can easily handle the next few months.”<br/>
“Well when you put it like that I just sound crazy for even calling a family meeting.” Monroe sighed.<br/>
“You are crazy for calling a family meeting. But I’ve gotten used to your ways over the years. And since you’ve roped my wife into your obsession, I’ve learned how to find ways of managing the crazy.” Nick grinned. “Besides, I have a lot of reasons for keeping Adalind happy.”<br/>
“Does he mean besides the fact that he doesn’t do well without her.” Wu mocked asked.<br/>
“Or maybe it’s that he’s only happy when she is.” Hank added.<br/>
“That’s because she’s really good at making him happy.” Trubel gave her input.<br/>
“Alright, so in order for Nick to keep Adalind happy, he will help make sure everyone will be ready for each and every event happening in the next few months.” Monroe clarified.<br/>
“If there is a need for a taste tester, I volunteer for the job.” Wu announced.<br/>
“No, that’s my job.” Trubel defended.<br/>
“Actually, in my kitchen, it’s Nick’s job.” Adalind smiled warmly. “Sorry Trubel, but you don’t always take time to savor your food.”<br/>
Everyone was sure that was Adalind’s diplomatic way of saying the young she grimm consumed food like a half starved schakal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>